It is well known to provide trays for infant highchairs, invalid seats, wheelchairs, child car seats and the like, which have removable covers or inserts. Reference in this regard Dare et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,037, issued Apr. 24, 1973 which discloses a disposable highchair tray cover of paper or plastic formed or molded to conform to a chair tray top; Jones U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,576, issued Aug. 19, 1986, which discloses a tray for a highchair which can include a removable feeding bowl; Carruth U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,378, issued Sep. 2, 1997, which discloses a car seat with a tray for use by children which is removable, embedded in a shield of the car seat; and Chavous U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,391, issued Sep. 24, 1996, which discloses a tray with removable object supporting insert for use by disabled persons.
However, an important shortcoming of various of the above-referenced devices is the requirement of relatively complex and difficult to use means for attaching the removable items to, and detaching the removable items from, the various trays and other support structures. Additionally, at least in the instance of U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,037, the removable tray cover is not indicated as being dishwasher safe, and other of the disclosed devices appear to have no handles for ease of carrying, or require substantial dexterity for securing the removable item to, and removing it from the tray, as is apparent from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,391.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.